


In That Moment

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Massage, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor waits for Loki to join him in the bath, after a long hard day battling in the frozen wastes of Jotunheim. (set before the events of "Thor")</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Moment

Thor sank with a groan into the bathtub, water soothing its way over every inch of his aching frame. Bubbles popped beneath the passage of his body into the water, sending the scent of the chocolate oil he’d used to scent his bathwater into the air. He relaxed back against the smooth side of the tub, eyes closing momentarily as the slightly too hot water lapped against his battle-sore body.

It had been a long hard day battling frost giants in the frozen wastes of Jotunheim and every last inch of him hurt, even parts of his body he usually wasn’t aware of on a daily basis. He lifted one hand and scrubbed it against his face, feeling the scented water slide over his skin and the short bristles of his beard. Slowly he dunked himself beneath the water, coming up for air when the air in his lungs threatened to run out, hair dripping water down his back and face until he smoothed it back with both hands. 

He glanced around the room, lit only by the flickering flames of a nearby oil-lamp, and it suddenly struck him how empty the room was, despite all its trappings and bathroom furniture. He found himself searching the shadows, only dimly aware of whom it was he was looking for - Loki. He’d missed Loki in battle, for they’d been separated somewhere in the desolation of Jotunheim and Thor had only seen his brother again upon their return to Asgard. 

Thor thought again of the usual secret nod and knowing smile that had passed between them, the silent acknowledgment on Loki’s part of Thor’s unspoken invitation to join him. After battle, they always indulged in their private ritual of bathing together; sometimes, it led to something more and at other times, it didn’t. Thor was in the mood for indulging in more than just bathing with Loki, that night; the need to feel flesh against his own and to have pleasure coiling through him consumed his every thought. It was the times when they indulged in intimate play that he truly felt the closest to Loki, when he felt Loki’s guard drop, and for once, wasn’t indulging in his usual brand of trickery with him. 

Thor, in an attempt to try and take his mind from Loki’s baffling absence, tried to make efforts at cleaning himself, groaning with the effort of doing even that. His limbs felt heavy, his muscles abused and his eyelids in danger of rebelling against him, pitching him into early sleep before he’d even laid his head down in bed. He willed himself awake and purposefully lingered in the water, moving lazily and ineffectually, hands scrubbing listlessly at his aching limbs. 

“What is the point of taking a bath, brother, if you are not prepared to clean yourself adequately?” a familiar voice purred from nearby.

Even though Thor had been waiting, hoping for Loki, the sudden appearance of the trickster god made him startle, slopping water out upon the floor, the scent of chocolate growing imperceptibly stronger with each startled movement.

“Loki! I was not aware of your approach,” Thor reprimanded, despite being glad to see him. 

“That is because I hid my presence well,” Loki said, with an amused curl of his lips. “Now, are you going to wash properly, or will I be forced to get in there with you and do it for you?” 

Thor grinned, and lolled in the water, miming ineffectiveness reasonably well. Loki sighed, yet Thor still saw the amusement that tugged at the other’s lips and turned his green eyes warm for an instant. 

“Fine, have it your way,” Loki said, as he stood and began to undress himself. 

“You must want it too, or you would not be here with me, now,” Thor reminded him.

Loki merely smiled, yet didn’t otherwise reply. Thor was too busy watching as Loki’s lean body was slowly revealed to even notice Loki‘s lack of a response. Even though Thor had seen Loki naked plenty of times in the past, and knew every inch of his body mapped out beneath loving hands, he still enjoyed seeing the slow, painful exposure of long limbs and ethereally pale skin that Loki always afforded him. Loki did it on purpose, he was certain, exposing himself in a slow strip-tease to purposefully tease and tantalize him. Thor always enjoyed the show, body reacting to the slow strip tease and the oft-repeated mock-shy looks that Loki threw him over his shoulder, eyelashes swooping almost to hide Loki’s eyes from Thor’s view, smile tugging at the other’s mouth and the tip of a swift pink tongue licking out to moisten his lips. 

Thor was fully hard by the time that Loki was undressed, idly stroking himself as Loki climbed in behind him, forcing Thor to scoot forward in the tub to allow enough room for Loki. More water sloshed out of the tub with the addition of a second body within its porcelain confines, to which Loki sighed. Thor, out of his peripheral vision, saw Loki’s hand perform a snaking dance through the air, and the water level rose a few inches, covering their bodies more adequately. Loki had even seen fit to higher the temperature and add more chocolate scented bath oils to the mix. Thor smiled, eyelids swooping down until they were almost closed as he settled back against Loki, wriggling until he found the most comfortable position. Loki’s chuckles were a hissing purr in his ear, breath tickling the shell of it, warm against already warm skin.

Thor blinked and when he opened his eyes again, he saw that Loki had seen fit to place several candles around the room, wax structures that sent a soft glow over everything. Thor smiled; he shoudl have expected Loki to live up to his reputation as being a sensualist. 

Loki‘s hands were a familiar weight against Thor‘s side, sliding round to rest upon the thunder god’s abdomen. Thor groaned, eyes closing as he continued stroking himself, Loki’s fingers dipping and swooping down to wrap around his own. For one, too brief moment, they were joined, stroking Thor together and Thor didn’t bother to hide his needy grumbles at the contact. Again, Loki laughed and leant in to savagely bite at Thor’s ear. Thor hissed out in sudden pain, hand stilling when Loki eased his away. 

“Lean forward, brother,” Loki said, and it took a few moments for the words to become coherent in Thor’s mind. “I said, lean forward.”

The last words were met with a hearty slap against Thor’s side, Loki’s harsh movement disturbing the previously pristine surface of the water. Thor didn’t require a repeat of Loki’s order; he leant forward slightly, casting a curious glance over his shoulder until Loki nodded that he‘d leant far enough. Thor faced forward again at Loki’s silent glare, and waited; he knew what was coming next. It was an intimate moment they needed to share, yet neither dared speak of their need of it aloud, lest it float away and become insignificant.

Thor waited expectantly and Loki rewarded him for his silent patience, with a surprisingly gentle kiss laid between his shoulderblades, an intimate caress of lips that left Thor shivering beneath his touch, pleasure coursing goosepimples across his skin. Loki’s hands were a slithering weight against him, fingers working their way up to Thor’s shoulders before they dug in; Thor yelped at the sudden uncomfortable pain, which was soothed when Loki continued digging his fingers in, to ease away aches and pains by applying the right pressure to every one of Thor’s sore spots. Thor sighed, and let his head dip forward, the tips of his hair almost reaching down to dunk beneath the water. Loki crooned behind him, a soft noise of pleasure over Thor being so submissive to him, as he continued to massage aches and pains away.

Loki’s thumbs moved down between Thor’s shoulderblades next, pushing deep into the muscles there; Thor groaned, a deep rumbling grumble reminiscent of the thunder he wielded. Thor lost himself to the pleasures of Loki’s hands as the trickster worked his way still further down, fingers and thumbs digging in with the perfect amount of pressure and working the kinks out of Thor’s muscles.

Thor was completely relaxed by the time that Loki had finished and he was allowed to settle back against the other‘s body, Loki’s arms sliding easily around his waist. He turned his head, silently begging for a kiss; he was uncertain as to whether he would even receive one. Loki sometimes allowed the kiss, yet almost as often, pretended he didn’t know what Thor wanted. That time, however, Loki’s mouth closed over his own and Thor was rewarded by a surprisingly soft, and warm kiss; Loki was a relaxed line against his back.

Thor pressed in, tried to gain entrance to Loki’s mouth, needing to feel Loki’s heat surrounding him and the gentle caress of the trickster’s famous silvertongue. Loki capitulated, a rare treat that Thor was not one to squander. He took his time exploring Loki’s mouth, enjoying the battle between tongues as they kissed. He felt Loki’s hand dip down between his legs, slender fingers stroking easily down his length before skipping torturously away again. Thor groaned into Loki’s mouth, yet did not want to break the kiss to beg Loki to do something, anything, to relieve the aching need within him for release.

Loki chuckled against him, but did not repeat the gesture again. He eased away, a mischievous promise in his eyes as he reached for one of the bottles ranged by the side of the bath. Thor glanced towards it with some hope; to his disappointment, it was a bottle of shampoo.

“Must you tease me so, brother?” he asked. “You must know what I want.” 

Loki shot him an all too innocent glance, and Thor groaned again at that.

“No, brother, perhaps you would care to enlighten me as to what you want me to do,” Loki said, as he squeezed a generous amount of shampoo onto his palm. “Wet your hair again for me.” 

Thor sighed, and raised his hands to scoop great palmfuls of water over his head, making his drying hair wet all over again. He smoothed the strands out of his face and back towards his shoulders before he obediently faced forward again. He purposefully did not speak however, not even when Loki lathered the shampoo over the top of his head and began massaging the resultant bubbly soap into his scalp.

“You did not answer me, Thor,” Loki said, and there was a clear reprimand to his tone. “You know what happens when you don’t tell me what you want; such unspoken requests often go denied.” 

Thor grumbled at that; he knew from past experience that if he didn’t answer fast enough, or fail to give an answer at all, then Loki would just as well refuse deny him the pleasures of his body. 

“Please,” he said, quietly, eyes closing as he gave into Loki as he always did, as Loki knew he would. “Please, Loki.” 

“Please, what?” Loki asked, leaning forward to purr the words into Thor’s ear, pausing with Thor‘s impromptu hair-wash for just a moment. “What do you require?” 

“Make love to me,” Thor said, quietly. 

It wasn’t often that he asked the other god to do that, much preferring to be the one in control. Loki purred, distinct pleasure clear in that one noise, before he leant in again to kiss Thor’s shoulder. Thor shivered at the touch, Loki’s lips were cool now where they’d been warm before. 

“And so I shall, dear brother,” Loki said, and the trickster’s tone was surprisingly gentle and tender.

Thor relaxed back against Loki, eyes closed as Loki returned to washing his hair once again, fingers digging in before reaching down to scoop cleansing water upon Thor’s head. It didn’t take long for the soap to finally disappear from Thor’s head and Loki’s mouth was a cool press against the back of the thunder god’s neck. Loki tapped Thor’s side then, indicating that he had finished; Thor stood, and water cascaded down from his body into the tub below. He stepped out of the tub and shivered against the surprising coolness of the room after the heat of the tub; he turned as soon as he’d lifted a towel from its rack nearby, to watch Loki rising out of the tub. 

Loki was as graceful in that as he was in everything else, long lean body glinting in the light of the candles that surrounded them, and he waited for Thor to dry him off. Thor was quick to apply a clean, dry towel to Loki’s body, hands lingering against the other’s legs and abdomen, noticing when he’d finished that Loki was fully aroused by his ministrations. He leant in and captured Loki’s mouth in a kiss before Loki could protest; he felt Loki’s arms rise and his hands clasp behind his neck, drawing Thor in closer. Thor rested his hands upon Loki’s waist, daring to smooth one around to cup Loki’s ass. Loki didn’t protest; instead, he eased away and threw Thor a secretive smile, before leading the thunder god through to Thor’s bedroom. He waited for Thor to collapse in an ungainly heap upon the bed, before crawling up to settle between Thor’s legs.

Thor spread them wider, placing the soles of his feet flat against the soft coverlet beneath them, exposing himself fully to Loki. Loki’s gaze swept over Thor’s body, a hungry expression on his face, as his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips. Thor waited, as Loki’s hands reached out to rest lightly upon his thighs, palms stroking and caressing Thor’s skin. Thor gasped, head falling back as Loki explored his body, hands moving and caressing him further and further up his abdomen, skilfully avoiding that which Thor most wanted him to touch. Loki tweaked Thor’s nipples, hard, and Thor twisted beneath him, wanting Loki inside him yet not wanting the slow, torturous worship to end. This was when Loki was at his most honest, when all barriers went down and the trickster god was tamed for but a short time. This was when Thor loved him most. 

He waited, feeling Loki’s palms warm against the heat of his own body, stealing the warmth from him as though Loki couldn’t generate it on his own. Loki slowly worked his hands down to Thor’s waist again, before removing his hands and reaching for the oil placed nearby. Thor wasn’t so patient in waiting then, eager to have that which only Loki could truly offer him; Loki playfully slapped his thighs for his impatience. It didn’t make him move all the quicker however, and Thor was glad when Loki finally pressed slick fingers inside him.

Loki was an expert in pleasure and a sensualist; that was no secret to Thor, yet it seemed that that night Loki was seeking ever more pleasure than usual. Thor was a quivering mass of nerves and aching need by the time that Loki’s hand dropped away,; Thor growled empty curses at Loki to move things along more quickly.

Loki’s smile was predatory, as he settled himself on top of Thor; Thor’s hands were an immediate weight against Loki’s back, as though by strength alone he could trap the unattainable against him. Loki allowed himself to be trapped that time, hips rocking against Thor’s, creating friction without even entering the thunder god. Thor growled a warning at him, and Loki smiled, that smile that let Thor know just who was in charge. Thor groaned, head thudding back against the pillow as Loki writhed against him, maddening every last sense that Thor had until finally, finally, he was rewarded by Loki slowly thrusting into him. Thor’s body arched up towards Loki’s, a breathless moan working from between parted lips, as Loki finally gave him what he most desired - himself. 

Loki’s breath was a damp huffing patch against Thor’s neck, as Thor hooked his legs around the slender body of his lover, heels resting against the small of Loki’s back. Loki began thrusting into him, keeping the pace torturously slow, yet for once, Thor didn’t mind. If it meant keeping Loki with him all the longer, he’d ignore the aching need to just take what he wanted roughly and quickly. Loki’s hands were an exploratory weight against him, caressing him as he slowly made love to him; Thor was a wrecked mess when he finally was allowed to come, Loki’s name heavy on his lips as he shuddered out his release between them. Loki followed soon after, tumbling into the abyss with him willingly, giving of himself fully to Thor, clinging to him as Thor’s name was choked out in such a heated rush, that Thor believed he was really there with him.

Thor kissed him when it was over and Loki responded. Thor smiled and knew that come morning, Loki would be gone. In the meantime, he would treasure the time he had with Loki all the more, for knowing that Loki, in that one moment, loved him.


End file.
